


Love Bites

by FullMoonBlues



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Zombie Bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullMoonBlues/pseuds/FullMoonBlues
Summary: "The zombie outbreak started 2 years ago now you find yourself cornered by a decaying zombie when you do the unthinkable and bite it first when it falls to the floor and grows its skin back and sits up and asks what is going on"





	Love Bites

This was not the way his life was going to end. Steve had survived 25 years of asthma, heart trouble, and an immune system that was about as useful as a sheet of paper would be against a bullet. He had dealt with illness, bullies and fucking Rumlow and come out the other side intact, so he was not going to die to a zombie with only one damn arm. 

_'I am not going to fucking die here' _, was the constant refrain running through his mind as he fled back through the building that, up until around 30 seconds ago, he had been absolutely convinced was completely empty. Thankfully it seemed like he had only been wrong to the degree of one zombie, and the sound of them crashing and, in the zombie’s case, shrieking through the building didn’t seem to have attracted any more of the undead monsters.__

Like most buildings in New York now, this particular three-story brownstone had remnants of the previous occupants' lives littered throughout it, with enough half toppled furniture and debris that Steve had been able to maintain a lead by ducking and weaving through the rooms and staircases of the building. But, as he fled into a room that looked as though it may have once been a living room, he realized that; a) there were no other ways in or out, other than the second-story windows, and b) the heat and tightness in his lungs was not just from exertion, but an outright asthma attack.

In the same moment as realization struck him, he felt the hard, brutal impact of the zombie crashing into his back. Steve went flying, crashing to the ground and rolling hard, his head spinning until he came to an abrupt stop as he smacked into the solid wood. The zombie on the floor immediately began to claw itself forward as best it could with one hand, and Steve was too slow to stop it from grabbing ahold of him.

It latched onto his collar with an iron grip despite the emaciated state of its body and used that to haul itself up towards him, teeth gnashing furiously. It was all he could do to get his arms up and lock them in front of the zombie's neck, forcing it back as best he could as the strength drained from his body with every shallow, insignificant breath.

He could see its face with horrific clarity now, bright blue eyes gone glassy and inhuman, shallow yellowish skin pulled so tightly it looked like it might rip, and as his fear reached a crescendo beyond what he thought his body was capable of, the refrain of _'I am not going to fucking die here’ _ran through him and without thought, without restraint, and certainly without common sense, he lashed out and bit down on the arm that had been pressing against his throat.__

____

____

It was stupid and pointless and horrific, and it should have done nothing more than replace the fear inside of him with bloodthirsty violence as the virus spread from the zombie to him, but instead the undead thing reared back, releasing its pressure on his throat and SCREAMING. The thing thrashed on the floor, and despite the shock and lack of breath and sheer bloody panic clouding his mind, Steve could see that there was something deeply wrong with the way the zombie was reacting.

It was only at the very verge of unconsciousness, as breath completely escaped him and the edges of his vision filled in black that he saw the zombie sit back up. He must have been delusional, as he saw bright and intelligent eyes turn on him and heard, as if from a great distance: “What the fuck-“

**Author's Note:**

> Posted from mobile, post any typos in comments and I will correct!
> 
> Based on a writing prompts Tumblr post that I can't link to.


End file.
